


The One

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prom, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic vampire/slayer romance. With prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2016 Bonus Round 5: Myth & Lore.

After 3.27 weeks of careful courting and 3 hours 2 minutes and 30 seconds of an exquisitely orchestrated date, Inui made his move.

He leaned in, slowly, looking into Kaidoh's eyes for the optimal number of seconds (4) and then a few more because Kaidoh had really pretty eyes and Inui kind of got stuck there for a bit. A faint blush rose up on Kaidoh's cheeks and that was the cue Inui had been waiting for. He leaned in even more, closing his eyes, and pressed his mouth softly against Kaidoh's.

When Kaidoh's mouth pressed back against Inui's, Inui opened his mouth a bit, teased out with his tongue, and soon they were kissing in earnest. So earnest, in fact, that Inui began to wonder why Kaidoh was so good at kissing already.

But that was a question for another time. The question for _this_ time was just how far Inui could get Kaidoh to go with him. He had his moves all planned out but he'd neglected to compensate for how hazy his brain would be while all the make-out hormones were surging around and also just how aggressive Kaidoh had turned out to be.

But Inui rallied and ran one hand down the side of Kaidoh's throat, then down inside his shirt, just over his breastbone. Kaidoh kissed Inui's neck, pressing his face against it so his nose nudged Inui's jaw.

Pain seared through Inui's palm. He jumped back with a snarl, his fangs sliding out before he could stop them. He looked at the burn mark on his hand: a cross.

"Where's your fucking pulse?" Kaidoh yelled.

"Well, this is awkward," Inui said.

+

"How did you not know?" Momoshiro slid three daggers into his belt and picked up a shotgun. "You're a slayer, a fucking _slayer_. And that whole group of third-years are vampires."

Kaidoh kicked the shed door. "I don't know. Vampires are usually better dressed than Inui-senpai."

"I bet you did know, deep down." Momoshiro grabbed a box of silver bullets and shoved it in his bag. "You're always reading those vampire/slayer romances. That's not real life."

Kaidoh slumped down on the ratty couch. "Are you ever going to get this thing cleaned?" The worst part was Kaidoh really liked Inui. Most vampires only wanted to talk about darkness and pain and pose dramatically in the moonlight. Inui talked to Kaidoh about tennis and other normal stuff. And he'd really helped Kaidoh with his training.

"Kamio and I are going after a nest of werewolves over by Fudomine," Momoshiro said. "Come along, you'll feel better."

"I just do vampires."

"Yeah, I know _one_ vampire you want to do."

"Shut up," Kaidoh said. "Anyhow, I have to go for a run." 

But when Momoshiro had gone, Kaidoh just ate a pint of chocolate ice cream and read _Fangs of Night, Stakes of Day_ for the third time.

+

"Maybe this could still work." Inui applied antiseptic cream to his hand.

"Does that cream do anything?" Fuji asked. "It's for infections, not holy burns."

"Not the cream, the dating." Inui flipped through a notebook. "I don't know how I missed the signs that he's a slayer!"

"We see what we want to see." Fuji took a drink from the neck of the victim they were sharing. "Want some more?"

"I could switch to non-human blood, that might make him like me more." Inui shrugged. "Okay, this is my last person." He drank, then dropped the body on the floor. Inui wiped his mouth. It would be hard giving up human blood, but it would be worth it if he and Kaidoh could make a go of it. And maybe make a doubles pair too; their play styles were definitely complementary.

"Are you sure you can keep from biting him?"

"I'm sure," Inui said and hoped that he was right.

+

Inui eased his hand over and put it down on top of Kaidoh's. Kaidoh didn't look away from the screen, but he did turn his hand so their fingers could slide together. Kaidoh's fingers were a little greasy from the popcorn and a little warm from the hot delicious blood pulsing through them.

Kaidoh squeezed Inui's hand and leaned over so their shoulders were together. Inui felt those hormones starting to bubble up again. A few more minutes and maybe they could make out some more. Kaidoh wasn't wearing a cross today, not that Inui could see.

Inui turned his head so his face grazed Kaidoh's hair. Kaidoh smelled like lemon shampoo and summer days. And blood, wonderful, amazing blood.

Inui sat back and sucked at his straw. Once he got enough of this inside of him, he wouldn't have those urges any more. He checked his fangs with his tongue, in case they were out, and took another swig.

"Kaidoh," he whispered. Kaidoh turned his head and Inui kissed him. Kaidoh grabbed Inui's thigh and leaned into the kiss. Then he jerked back.

"Are you drinking _blood_?" Kaidoh scrubbed his mouth with a napkin. "You said--"

"It's okay, it's not human!" Inui said. "I promise I quit that."

"Can you chew some gum before we... you know?" Kaidoh grimaced. "The taste."

"You know, I like the taste more than I thought I would," Inui said. "It's dolphin blood."

Next thing Inui knew, Kaidoh's knee was on his chest and a wooden stake was pressed over his heart.

A woman leaned over the row of seats. "Would you kids shut up? I can't hear the movie."

Kaidoh hissed once. Then he ran.

+

"You were right." Kaidoh dropped onto the couch. "Is that a new stain?"

"That's your fucking chocolate ice cream, thank you very much." Momoshiro ran his dagger along a whetstone.

"What's with him?" Kamio poured rock salt into a cartidge and licked his fingers.

"In love with a vampire," Momoshiro said.

"I'm not in love!" But Kaidoh wondered if he really might be. The way he felt when he and Inui held hands or kissed, just like his favourite passage in _Dancing With Darkness_ , his pulse throbbed and his breath caught and he felt a powerful heat in his, um, loins. Even thinking about Inui made Kaidoh sad and happy all at once. Couldn't his heart beat hard enough for both of them? If he could only overcome his slayer instincts.

"It's because you only ponce around with vampires," Kamio said. "If you were a proper hunter like us, get your hands dirty with ghosts and shifters and werewolves."

"Yeah, we've still got all Ibu's gear," Momoshiro said. "Try on this bandolier!"

Kaidoh slipped the bandolier over his chest and looked at himself in the mirror. He did look pretty badass. But still... "Being a slayer is my mystic destiny."

"Ooh, I'm the Chosen One!" Kamio picked up a stake and struck a pose. "I pretend to slay vampires but all I want to do is suck their faces while they suck my neck!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kaidoh shoved Kamio and he crashed into a shelf.

"Jeez, you're so touchy." Kamio untangled himself from a nest of amulets and charms.

Kaidoh pulled off the bandolier and threw it to Momoshiro. It was no use, no use at all. He yanked open the refrigerator. "Is there any ice cream?"

+

"So, I need your help," Inui said.

"We'll start with some aversion therapy." Yamato held up a photo of Kaidoh looking very fetching in a black tank top and green bandana. "Check your fangs, they're out."

"Yours are out too! And where did you get that photo?"

"Can you blame me? Just look at him." Yamato pressed a small black wand against Inui's side. It gave Inui a not-insignificant electric shock.

"Ow!" Inui jumped back. "Anyhow, won't this just make me afraid to be around Kaidoh?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I want us to be together but without him trying to slay me every time I take a sip of blood."

"Are you still drinking that dolphin blood?"

Inui nodded. "I think it's making me smarter."

"I seriously doubt that." Yamato put his hand to his chin and looked critically at Inui. "You might have to downgrade to rat blood. And wear a fang retainer."

"I tried one but it made me lisp. And his brother has a pet rat."

"Then there's only one thing we can do."

+

"So, you know," Momoshiro said, "prom is in a few days."

Kaidoh looked across the gym at the knot of third-years. Inui was there in the middle of them, writing in his notebook. He looked up and their eyes met.

He should look away, Kaidoh knew that, but it was like he was pinned, like Inui-senpai had the stake and was pressing it slowly into Kaidoh's heart. And it hurt just that much.

Inui smiled and Kaidoh wanted to run right over, put his arms around Inui, and kiss him. But his fingers were also twitching to pull out a stake.

"And since you can't be happy with a vampire, maybe you and I could..."

Kaidoh was being torn in two by love and destiny; he definitely wasn't happy. Then he remembered the ending of _Blood Heart, Dark Heart_. Maybe...he bit his lip. Maybe he could be.

"Like as friends or whatever..."

"I have to go," Kaidoh said. He pulled out his phone, texting Fuji as he ran back to the club room.

+

"It's prom, not Halloween!" Kikumaru poked at the high white collar Inui was wearing.

"Did you hurt your neck, Inui?" Oishi asked.

"No," Inui said. He pulled at the collar. It was itchy. Plus he was already feeling clumsy and slow. And his suit was wrinkled. "I got it from Yamato-buchou. It puts out a suppression field."

"What does it suppress?" Kawamura said.

"My vampire-ness." Inui wasn't too sure how it worked; he was better with physics than metaphysics. "I eat food instead of drinking blood, have to sleep at night, that sort of thing."

Kikumaru laughed. "Dork!"

"It's for Kaidoh," Inui said. "I really like him so I'm going to do whatever I can to be with him." He looked at the buffet and shuddered. "No matter what."

"So, those basketball guys we invited to eat, can I have yours?" Kikumaru said.

"Inui." Oishi put a hand on Inui's arm.

"Sure," Inui said. "Do you think Kaidoh will like this outfit?"

"Inui." Kawamura took Inui's other arm.

"Do you think he might already have a date?"

"INUI!" Kikumaru grabbed Inui's shoulders and spun him around.

It was Kaidoh, walking into the room like he was floating on the air, a black cloak with a red satin lining flowing behind him, over a black silk shirt and slim black pants. He smiled at Inui. And the lights from the disco ball gleamed off Kaidoh's fangs.

Inui ripped the collar off and threw it on the floor. He ran over and took Kaidoh's hands. "Kaidoh," he said softly. "What about your destiny?"

"Inui-senpai." Kaidoh held Inui's hands tightly. "You're my destiny."

Inui's heart felt like it might almost start beating. He looked down into Kaidoh's pretty dark eyes. "Now we'll always be together."

"Always," Kaidoh said, and kissed him.

+

In the stag line, Momoshiro started sharpening a stake.


End file.
